Assassins
by goldenrose37
Summary: Renee and Charlie died less then a month ago, a week apart. These three girls are part of a family of assassins and agents. A family that is being hunted down, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to change a touch. Disclaimer on profile.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

My family is anything but normal. I live with two sisters, and parents; well used too. Not that I look anything like my sisters, but I guess that's a good thing. See, my family help out the government. Most people have heard about top-secret things and all that jazz, but I haven't heard it, I've lived it.

My parents, let's start there. Both of them became agents for the government, and not just agents, but the top agents. They became partners and did what your not supposed to do. They became emotionally attached. After a while they started going out and all that… then came the marriage and children. Three to be exact. My sisters and I are triplets, even though were opposites.

My parents trained us from the moment we could walk. The three of us could be taken hostage, so knifes where always kept on us. We can fight; fist and weapons. We speak three languages; English, Mandarin and French. Each taught by my parents and the governments program. These languages where picked because they are well known.

At the age of eight we each had a letter sent out, saying that we where now an agent. We would work up the ranks and at that point we were low. I started at Agent #254. But I could have been worse. Because my sisters and I have trained most of our lives, we started higher then usually.

Training started then. We still went to school, but it was actually called CHERUB. We had classes on the campus, and these included karate, judo, weaponry. The basics. We got home at nine each night, having eaten at school. This happened for two years, when we had to take an exam. My sisters and I got the same marks, 100. That put us in the top fifty, without even going on an operation.

The first operation I went on was with my sisters. They needed three people, and we where perfect. Each of us where given a gun; now kept on us at all times. We where taking out three co owners of a diamond company. They where doing it illegally.

Dressing in black we found out there 'hood'. Of course, it wasn't in America, but France. We had a week to complete this operation, so we decided that half of this would be a holiday.

Finding the place was put a tracer on their car's and a bug in their phones. They where at there office, fourth floor. Climbing up a ladder on the building next door, we found a window with all three men near it. Kneeling down my sisters and I aimed. They died at exactly midnight.

So this went on for another two years, and our seventeenth birthday was spent in Italy on a holiday, the whole family. When we got back our father went on a mission, two weeks after our birthdays. He never returned.

This was all horrible, but we knew it would happen. I'm not cold hearted, and I loved my father with my whole heart. It brought the family closer together as we grieved. My father was a well-known agent, and the whole company grieved for him. A week after his death the same people found my mother while she was out shopping. My sisters and I where petrified, they where taking us down, one after the other.

The government didn't want to lose us, because now our parents where gone, we where the top three assassins and agents in the world. So they moved us. They moved us to a glum little town, away from the sun and away from the light. They moved us to Forks.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deeply sorry. I had to change some things. If anyone has read the CHERUB series, then you will sorta know what i am talking about in this. Umm, there assassins, and agents. So they go undercover too. Enjoy. Next one will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Forks wasn't a place I have ever liked. A few missions have lead me close by, but never in. It would be to suspicious turning up twice. As much as this was hiding, we where also told to look out for three boys. CHERUB never did waist any opportunities. We could have just stayed at the campus. No one knows of it, except a few people in the government, and of cause the staff and students. Every once in a while some FBI have to find out about us when we help them out. But otherwise, it's an incredibly safe place.

But they new we needed to get away. Every thing reminded us of them. Mum and dad.

Natalie came with us, and her husband, Daniel. Both ex CHERUB agents, now working as mission controllers. They are both thirty and luckily enough, look closely like all of my sisters. We don't have to say where adopted.

So my sisters and I aren't often put on such low risk jobs, but they said we had to go. Not that we needed to. Black shirts is the highest you can get, and we got them two years ago. So, to say where good is an understatement. Red shirts are for the kiddies. So, before the course. Orange shirts are visitors, and you're not allowed to talk to them. Grey shirts are just after the course. Then you have yellow, for when you move up. After that is navy blue. And last, but not least, black. Black is the highest you can get.

"You start school today!" Screams Nat as we race up the stairs. School is a part of it. The three boys are brothers, adopted and aged seventeen. So school is needed, unfortunately. The mission papers where brief, because we don't know exactly who is after them, but they got a threat. The boys don't know about this threat, but the parents do. They found it. But we couldn't find out why. So we have to try to find out what sort of thing the parents do, except for their cover up jobs.

"Ok!" We chorus down. Throwing our bags in one of the two rooms we rush down stairs. We need to act normal, even if where not. That's how it goes.

"Nixon is your last name, please remember." Shouts Daniel as he walks out the door. He's poising as a policeman. Nat is going to be a stay at home mother.

"We were all adopted at the age of five." Starts Rose

"Triplets, so we don't have to lie." Alice says. My turn.

"We moved here to escape city life." I put in.

"Our parents died in a house fire," Rose again.

"But they spoke French and Chinese." Alice.

"We picked up English and Spanish at the orphanage." Me.

"Russian with you guys." Rose again. "Anything else?" She asks. We have been through this so many times and our background info doesn't usually change. But our last name does.

"No, school!" Nat yells, pushing us out. Grabbing our bags we run down the steps to the garage. No wonder something seedy is going on here. It is the perfect place. Small little town that no one would want to go to. Rains way to often. I pull on my bike helmet and look at my sisters. We all have black jeans and runners on. A simple long sleeve top and leather jacket on top. We would sometimes take some weaponry, but we're convinced to leave it at home. Our self-defense is good enough.

"Lets go!" Screams Rose. Yes, we can speak five languages, but English is used the most. Now, how we got to school. The briefing had the blue prints of our school, and the map of the town. We have memorised it all.

"Small." Comes Alice's voice through a speaker. Not many people know, but we have speakers set up in our helmets, so we can communicate. It's necessary.

"Very." I whisper in shock. The school has small cottage like buildings scattered around the place and a gymnasium, which is my favourite subject, in the middle.

"Emmett Cullen is mine!" Announces Rose. We have all been given one person for our mission. Easy work.

"Jasper Cullen!" Shrieks Alice. She practically fell in love with him. Who couldn't? The guys are gorgeous.

"Ear drums." I shriek back. A small cuss comes from both. "I got Edward Cullen." My voice seriously sounds far away. I need to snap out of it. Not allowed to get involved. Well we can, but after the mission we disappear. I guess we can have some fun. That is what we are known for. Not as sluts, but for getting our way.

"First impressions!" States Rose as we spot the car park. Heaps of people are already here. I spot the silver Volvo of Edward Cullen's, an empty spot next to it. When we say first impressions, we mean it. Literally. Splitting ways we swerve around people, missing them by centimetres. I don't slow down as I head to the empty spot, and hit the breaks at the last minutes. Two squeals join mine as the three of us stop. I slip of my helmet and toss my hair out.

"Good enough?" I ask Rose. She beams at me and nods. I step of my bike, taking the keys out. A crowd has gathered around the two spots. I am guessing fan girls for the Cullen's, and the rest are curious to who we are. As much as the town knew we where coming, they don't have many details. Our backgrounds have been formed to match closely to that of the Cullen that we are looking after. Each of them has small time offences. Speeding, and the occasional shoplifting. Not that they need it. They're loaded. But it might be purely for the thrill. Also, they have been accused of drugs. So we had records made saying that we have each got the usual speeding tickets. But then we had theft of a car and shoplifting. Most of the children here have criminal records. It's ridiculous.

Joining my sisters I see three pairs of eyes staring at us. The Cullen's. Perfect. We walk up to them, facing our person. Edward, Emmett then Jasper. "Ladies." Edward says, looking us up and down. Player. I guess we will just have to get along some how.

"Bella." I nod.

"Rose." She tucks her helmet under her arm.

"Alice." She sticks her spare hand in her pocket. So, to say I fancy Edward is a touch of an understatement. He is hot. And, if I get on his good side, he might spill. Maybe we can have some fun to. I am no virgin.

"Edward." Edward states, taking a step closer to me. He has a wickedly handsome smirk, and his eyes twinkle mischief.

"Emmett!" Booms Emmett. He is just like a child, except way to big for it.

"Jasper." Jasper says giving a brief nod, but not taking his eyes off Alice. Well, this is going well. Very well. Before Edward can take the last step in Rose interrupts.

"I am sorry boys, but we have a class to attend." She says politely.

"Eddie!" Someone screech's. This is followed by "Jazzy! Emmie!" My god. If that person screech's any more I am not going to have ears. The three boys visibly tense. A quick glance at each other they turn back to us.

"What you got?" Asks Jasper in a hurry. They obviously don't like this person.

"English." Alice says in the same rush. They each give a nod. Edward steps forward till our bodies are pressed together. He smirks down at me and lowers his head. His lips brush my ear and I feel a shock go through me. That has never happened before.

"Let me take that." He whispers grabbing my helmet and backpack. His spare arm snakes around my waist, pulling him tightly to his body. If I wanted to I could have easily taken him down, but I am perfectly happy here.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I would explain English to you, but the teacher didn't turn up. Apparently he is sick. Any way. We were late for class, and I chatted to Alice and Rose the whole time, in Russian, so no one would understand us. Edward and his brothers talked, but people kept handing them pieces of paper. Got to find out what that is about later.

I have each of my subjects with Edward. That is how it has been organised. My sisters are the same. So we have most subjects together, except for Biology. History was second period, and let me tell you. It was boring. So, a little something about CHERUB. Not a normal school. No. It is a spy school. They train the agents there. But the agents are all under eighteen. So, by the time you get into year nine you are ahead of most schools. The people who have been there since they where young (My sisters and I), have been crammed with history, art, math's, at least two languages, science and english. You need to be able to finish most of your high school work by then. For the people who haven't been there all there lives, they start each subject at the level they are at.

At the school, most people are orphans. This makes it easier, because we aren't meant to exist. The only reason my sisters and I are in the school is because our parents help out there, since there agents. So, once you have learnt all you can, you go onto uni level. I know that that's harsh, but it's needed. Because, at the age of about ten or eleven you do your 'initiative course.' This is basically one hundred days of training and lessons, but it's torture. If you get through the course, then you can be an agent. If you don't, then you can try again in four months, or leave. After this you start your missions, but during the course, you have no contact with the outside world.

By the time you survive and finish the course, you know how to run till your sick, and keep going. How to shoot, and deactivate bombs. You survive without food and sleep for days. You can hunt and know what plants are deadly. You can collect water in the bushes and know the treatments for most problems. You're also the fittest you have been ever, and will stay like that till the day you quit.

Training. Warm up is counted as kilometres and kilometres of running. If your doing sport, then it's usually football or soccer. While guys have strength, the girls have tactics, but fights often occur. Dojo. If you're not already a black belt by the time you start, then you need to work your way up. If you are, then you do practise fights, making sure not to break any bones. There are practise missions. Sometimes the younger kids pose as hostages, or bombs need to be deactivated. Paint guns are used instead of real guns, and your marked on your performance.

Spanish. That's my third period class. Can we say easy! I am fluent. The teacher seemed to enjoy that way too much. Edward did too. He seemed extremely good at it too, close to fluent, but a little jagged.

We are sitting next to each other at the very back, in the corner, and everyone is paying attention to the board. Everyone except us two. Looking at Edward he gives me an evil smirk before reaching over to my chair. He easily slides it closer, the noisy chatter hiding the squeak. "So, what do you have next?" He breathes into my ear as his arm makes its way around my waist. Our chairs are touching each other, hips together.

"Spare." I whisper back, giving him a wink. He takes it just the way I want.

"Want to get out of here early?" He asks as his hand moves in-between my legs. He presses through the fabric but I hardly respond.

"That all you got?" I retort. At that his hand goes into my jeans and into my panties. A quick look around tells me that no one has noticed. He doesn't even hesitate slightly as two fingers plunge in. I bite my lip to keep in the moan.

"You want to get out of here?" He asks again thrusting his fingers. I curl my toes and give a throaty yes. He pulls out and I look at him as he licks each finger. Sticking my hand up, I wait for the teacher. She points me out.

"¿Yo realmente no me siento bien, puedo ir yo a la enfermera?" (I'm really not feeling well; can i go to the nurse?) I say with a practiced voice. The teacher just gives me a nod, but then looks at Edward.

"Tómesela por favor a la enfermera." (Please take her to the nurse.) Instructs the teacher. We both stand up, and I lean heavily on Edward, trying to keep my appearance. He puts his arm around me. A small whisper goes through the class as he grabs both of our books. Nat is going to be annoyed with me, but at least I have Edward with me. I better tell him that I am not a slut, that if he wants me, he keeps me.

He shuts the door to the classroom but doesn't let go of me. I straighten up. "Looks like you have done that before." He teases.

I give a small smirk. Perfect. "I get bored in class."

"I better take care of that." He replies, pulling us into an empty classroom. The click from a lock is heard. He starts to move forward, but I stop him.

"Before anything happens." I start, looking him in the eye. "I want to know that you won't go to some other girl next. You want me, you keep me." I state. If this works well, I not only get a guy who is absolutely dazzling, but I might get a chance to meet his parents. Both work well and to my advantage.

He takes a second to think, and scans over my body again. Not many people have said no. "Hmm… I think I might have to take up that offer."

OoOoOoOoOoO

I am trying my hardest to make longer chapters. Sorry it took so long. Now, i have based a bit on CHERUB. Also, they are not sluts, just to state, but they aren't virgins. Any questions, just ask! Oh, background info is fake.


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV

**Warning here and now to all; this chapter does have sex in it. I haven't put a break into where it is, because i find that wrecks the story. Sorry to all who don't like this.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The crunch under my feet, told me I was nearly home. A hundred meters and I can have a drink to settle my thirst and food to feed my hunger. I huffed another breath, my brothers beside me. Both of them look just as tired as me, speaking no words. It would be seven thirty, and we have been running for an hour. Each day, rain or shine, we go for our morning run. It takes us around Forks and sometimes we head up the highway to Port Angeles. A few times we have made the run to Port Angeles, taking a quarter of the day, and had breakfast there. Lunch actually, by the time we get there. Mum or dad picks us up.

Pushing myself harder I sprint to the front door and already can smell the bacon and eggs. We might be rich, but mum still loves cooking, if she isn't out for work. I throw open the door, sprinting into the kitchen and dive for the nearest stool. Sculling down the water I start on the food. Between the three of us, we can put away heaps.

"Boys," Dad says, with a nod to us as he walks into the kitchen. He grabs his own plate. Before he even takes a bite he starts talking to us. "There is a new family. Please be careful not to say anything. There father is a police officer and till we sort out where they are with us, we don't need any problems."

You may be wondering what they are talking about. My parent's work. Most people in town know about it, and the cops turn a blind eye. The children use it all the time, and the parents also, sometimes. We have one archenemy; The Blacks. They are in the same line of work as us, but live at the reservation. I wonder if the new family knows about what this tiny, innocent town is really about.

"Yes dad." We chorus, getting up. I rush up the stairs to my room. My room is a dark blue with gold carpet. One wall is completely window. Running into the shower, I jump out five minutes after. I wonder how many children are in the new family, and how many are my age. Some new flesh would be nice in this town. All the girls are brainless and don't wear enough clothing. There faces are painted on, while there voices are too high to hear. Horrible.

"Let's go!" I yell, running down the stairs and to my car. We never are good at being on time. At the moment it would be ten past eight, so class starts in twenty. Jumping into the driver's seat of my Volvo, I listen to the bang of the front door, then the slam of the car doors.

Before long I pull into the nearly full parking lot. None of the cars are very flash, most people having not much money. The only people who have enough in this town are my family and the Blacks. Every else has a normal pay rate. Nice and boring.

Opening the door, sliding out then shutting it leads to half the girls in the vicinity turn our way. What can we say; we're hot. Plus, we get our way. A scream moves my attention to three racing motorbikes. Dark blue, dark red and dark purple. Each of them speed of in different direction, narrowly missing the passbyers, but the three people seem to be laughing. I try to see if they are male or female, but they move to fast. I quickly move out of the way, and to the curb, as the dark blue bike halts in the space next to my car. Emmett takes the middle, while Jasper goes on his other side.

Two more screeches and the other two motorbikes pull up. I wait in anticipation as the dark blue motorbike person reaches up for their helmet, hair concealed. But guessing from the great bodies, I am saying that all three are chicks.

The first girl slips of her helmet, revealing dark brown hair. Her face is pale and her brown eyes seem to go on forever. "Good enough?" Comes her silky voice, as she turns to the girl on the red bike. She is nearly equal in beauty, but I go for brunettes. The girl has blonde flowing hair and the same brown eyes. I am guessing sisters. She gives a hearty nod and brilliant smile. I hear Em gasp. Looking at the last girl, I see that she is a touch smaller, but just as sexy. Her hair is short and black, spiking everywhere, even though it just came out of the helmet. Her eyes are brown as well. They all slip off their bikes with grace and stand in front of us. I decided to speak up, in benefit of my brothers.

"Ladies." I say, as they look up. The brown haired chick stands in front of me in tight black jeans, what looks like a long sleeve top underneath, with a leather jacket. Oh god. She shall be my next target.

"Bella." She says, giving a nod.

"Rose," She tucks her helmet under her arm.

"Alice." She puts her hand in her pocket. I look back at Bella who seems to be looking me up and down. That's a good sign, very good.

"Edward," I say with my infamous smile. I take a step forward as my smile seems to change a touch. She doesn't seem like everyone else. My smile goes a little crooked.

"Emmett!" He booms. I don't look over, but keep staring into Bella's eyes. She has gorgeous brown eyes, and a fit figure. Who doesn't want that?

"Jasper," He says.

"I am sorry boys, but we have a class to attend." Rose comments, about to leave. Bella isn't going out of my sight; she is all mine.

"Eddy!" Lauren screeches. "Jazzy! Emmie!" I automatically tense, getting ready to dash off. Looking at my brothers I can see they agree.

"What do you have next?" Jasper quickly asks. Without looking at their schedules Alice answers, must have the same classes together.

"English." She says. A thrill goes through me. Bella has the same class as me. I give a brief nod before taking the last step. Her eyes widen a touch, and I give a smirk. Our bodies are pressed together as I lower my head to her ear. Brushing it a spark goes through me. Weird.

"Let me take that." I whisper in her ear, grabbing her helmet and bag. My spare arm goes around her waist, pulling her petite body to my side. She doesn't argue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

English was weird. The usual happened with kids giving us slips of paper to give to my parents. Each containing a certain amount of drugs or merchandise they want stolen. But the three new girls. Gossip went around about them. I was sitting in the seat next to Bella, with the guys next to me and girls next to her. They where talking in another language, Russian is my guess, and they are fluent.

But the gossip. One was about what they have done. Shoplifting and speeding tickets. They're usual in this town. But the other was stealing a car. Only a few people have done that one. I guess they came to the right town.

History came and we all went to that class. The three girls seemed bored stiff, and when asked for an answer they would give a complicated one. The teacher got confused once.

Then came Spanish. None of my siblings, or Bella's where with us. We sat at the back and didn't pay attention. Bella had walked into the class, had a nice long chat to the teacher in fluent Spanish and then sat down. Wow.

I give a quick glance around the room, before giving an evil smile to Bella. Grabbing her chair, I pull it till her thigh is squeezed to mine. "What do you have next?" I ask, needing to have her. I have been ready to jump her the whole day so far.

"Spare," She whispers with a wink. God, need to control myself until we get out. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Want to get out of here early?" I whisper into her ear, moving my hand in-between her legs. I push through the fabric, but she doesn't reply. God, she's good.

"That all you got?" She retorts. Another quick glance around shows no one looking this way, and the noise up high. Moving my hand up, I pass through her jeans and into her panties. Without hesitation I plunge two fingers into her hot core. She bites her lip, and I can tell she's enjoying this.

"You want to get out of here?" I ask again giving another thrust. She gives me a throaty yes and I pull my fingers out. Her eyes stay on me as I lick my fingers. Her hand shoots up.

"¿Yo realmente no me siento bien, puedo ir yo a la enfermera?" She asks, acting unwell. She is good. I can't do this with other girls at school, because they can't act for shit.

"Tómesela por favor a la enfermera." The teacher says, looking at me. I give her a glance, before grabbing our books and wrapping my arm around Bella. She leans her weight on me. A whisper goes around, but I ignore it, heading for the door. I shut the door, but don't let go of her.

"Looks like you have done that before." I tease, looking around. A door catches my eye, the lights off. Hopefully its empty. Should be.

She gives a small smirk. "I get bored in class." God do I know how to fix that! One good dose of Edward. Maybe she would come back for seconds, or thirds. Fourths.

"I better take care of that." I say, pulling open the classroom door and pulling her in. I turn the lock, and start to advance forward. She leans on the teacher's table.

"Before anything happens." She starts, looking me in the eye. I stop and look at her, cocking my head to the side. "I want to know that you won't go to some other girl next. You want me, you keep me."

Wow. That would be one hell of a commitment. I haven't really ever had a proper girlfriend. But Bella. She's different. I look her up and down. Her tight jeans show off her fine legs and cup her arse perfectly. The tight long sleeve top shows off her curves, with the hint of cleavage. The jacket just makes her look utterly sexy. Her lips are overly full and scream kiss me, while her hair cascades down her back, and frames her face. Then lastly, her eyes. I could stare into them forever. "Hmm… I think I might have to take up that offer."

She doesn't say a word as I approach her again. She sits on the edge of the teacher's desk and I spread her legs, moving closer to her. My lips crash onto hers and I plunge my tongue in, not able to wait. The taste of strawberries assaults my mouth. I could eat her forever. Two thuds are heard as her shoes drop to the ground. I push mine off with my feet too.

Knowing that air is necessary I move my lips to her neck, going down and down. Pushing of her jacket, I reach for the bottom of her top. I break contact with her skin as I lift her top off, her bra coming too. God. Full breasts stare back at me.

"Edward…" She moans as I take in a nipple. Sucking and licking it I use my hands to get rid of the overly tight jeans. Pulling them down, I take her boy shorts with them. Most girls think that a g-string is sexy, but they're not. They're slutty. Boy shorts though. Perfect. That would also be what is standing in front of me. A naked goddess; who is amazingly toned, but not in a bad way. Her hair slightly messy and legs spread. Eyes droopy with lust and her lips slightly parted.

My clothes don't come off fast enough. A soft giggle came from Bella, but she doesn't say anything as she gazes at me, a smile light on her lips. I roll on a condom; protection is vital people, and walk back between her legs. Giving a full kiss on the glorious lips I thrust into her.

God, I can tell you now that she isn't a virgin, but god. "You're so tight baby." I whisper as she gives off a gasp then moan. Her legs wrap around my waist, and I grab a breast. Soft and warm under my hand. She moans again. I continue the thrusts, pounding into her core, trying to get her to her maximum. Trying to get to mine.

"Oh god!" She yells as she clenches around me. That wasn't good enough. I want her to scream out loud. Scream my name. Grabbing both her ankles I position them on my shoulders. Bella locks them in place as I give another thrust. "Edward…" She groans in pleasure, as I strike at that same spot again and again.

Leaning in I whisper softly in her ear. "Scream my name baby, while you squeeze me tight." A bite to her ear lobe and a hard thrust pulls her under as I join her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch was overly boring, with to many people talking about Bella and my brothers shooting me questioning looks. Biology was overly distracting to say the least. How are you meant to work when you just fucked the person who was sitting beside you? All my thoughts are on her and I can't concentrate.

As I approached gym, Bella securely at my side, I saw the sign.

Karate

**Compulsory for boys**

**Girls can choose**


End file.
